There are several known types of hot air deflectors which are used in association with heat registers. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,285 to Henry C. Helms which discloses a register having a grate which when extended forms a hood with side walls over the register. The Helms device uses a curved latch lever which allows for positioning of the hood in only a few selected positions. Furthermore the latch is easily disengagable causing the hood to be unstable.
Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 848,758 to C. H. Meibeyer which discloses a hot-air register having a retractable hood operated by a levered treadle mechanism, utilizing a complicated rod and lever connection.